Universal Studios Mexico
Universal Studios Mexico '''is a theme park located in Universal Tijuana, Tijuana, Mexico. It is theme to the entertainment industry, such as movies, television, music, video games, literature, and animation. Areas '''Production Lot A first section which an entry of the park. Theme: '''entertainment production lot '''Attractions Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment '- a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. '''Theme: '''history of Universal Studios. '''Universal MusiCoaster '- a steel rollercoaster which allows guest to pick their favorite genre of music and song while riding it. It's similar to Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit at Universal Studios Florida and Hollywood Dream – The Ride at Universal Studios Japan. 'Theme: '''music '''Stage 12 '- a seasonal walkthrough attraction which shows the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. 'Theme: '''future Universal Pictures' films '''Coming Attractions '- an interactive walkthough containing concept arts, props, and displays of Universal Parks & Resorts' upcoming attractions and theme parks worldwide. '''Crash Bandicoot and Spyro's Adventure in 4D - a movie exclusively created for the park. Stores Universal Studios Store - a gift store. That's a Wrap! - a store located at the exit of Universal Studios Mexico. Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Meet-n-greet characters * Woody Woodpecker * Winnie Woodpecker * Chilly Willy Hollywood a section section based on Hollywood street. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Attractions Shrek 4D '- a 3D film attraction based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise '''The Fast and the Furious Spectacular '- a car stunt show based on Universal Pictures' The Fast and the Furious franchise. '''Theme: ''The Fast and the Furious'' Walking Dead: Maze of Survival '- a seasonal horror maze walkthrough attraction inspired by AMC's hit-horror TV program ''Walking Dead. The attraction occurs every April to June, and whole October during the Halloween Horror Nights' Hollywood of Horror event, and it's unsuitable for young guest under age of 13. '''Theme: ''Walking Dead'' Backdraft '''- a special effects attraction based on Universal's 1991 epic film of the same name, with real-life flames. '''Theme: ''Backdraft'' TBA Stores Shrek's Ye Store '- a gift shop located at the exit of Shrek 4D which sells ''Shrek-themed merchandise. 'Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise '''Garage Sale '- a kiosk located at next-door to The Fast and the Furious Spectacular. '''Theme: ''The Fast and the Furious'' Fire Department Store '''- a firehouse-themed store located at the exit of Backdrat. '''Theme: Firehouse Hello Kitty Store '''- a gift store contains merchindise based on Hello Kitty and other Sanrio characters. '''Theme: '''Sanrio '''Restaurants Mel's Drive-In '- a caf'e based on the 1973 film ''American Graffiti. '''Theme: ''American Graffiti'' Celebrity Cuisine - a serve restaurant. TBA Snacks & Drinks Starbucks - a coffee shop. Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory - a candy and snack store based on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory novel by Roald Dahl. Meet-n-greet charatcers TBA New York A third section based on New York City. Theme: '''New York '''Jimmy Fallon's Race Through New York - ' '''A 4D motion simulator and dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map info: '''Race Jimmy Fallon through New York in a 4D motion dark ride. '''Theme:' Jimmy Fallon San Francisco A fourth section themed to a Californian city of the same name. Theme: 'San Francisco '''Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure '- ' '''a 25-minute 4D film based on Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock ''television series. '''Theme: '''Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock TBA '''Seussville A fifth section aimed at towards young guest and families themed to the story books of Dr. Seuss. Theme: '''Dr. Seuss TBA '''Sci-Fi City A Sixth section inspired by science fiction films and television programs Attractions Transformers: The Ride 4D '''- a 4D simulator/dark ride based on ''Transformers ''film series. '''Theme: ''Transformers''. Men in Black: Alien Attack '- an interactive shooting gallery dark ride based on ''Men in Black franchise. '''Theme: ''Men in Black'' Back to the Future: The Ride '''- an IMAX motion simulator ride based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Theme: ''Back to the Future'' TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter A seventh section based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter ''book series and Warner Bros.' ''Harry Potter ''film franchise. It consists two sub-areas such as Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. '''Theme: 'Harry Potter ''book and film series '''Attractions' Hogwarts Express '''- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal Tijuana. It transports visitors between Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley at Universal Studios Mexico and Forbidden Forest at Universal Metazoa. 'Map info: '''TBA. 'Theme: ' ''Harry Potter book and film series '''Hogsmeade A sub-zone with in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a village of the same name. It's also homed to the Hogwarts Castle. Attractions TBA Stores Ollivanders - a store which sells the replicas of wands from the Harry Potter ''films. '''Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods' – a gift store which sells toys, Harry Potter books, apparel, movie prop replicas, chess sets, and other treasures. Theme: Harry Potter Restaurants Three Broomsticks – a restaurant which serves salads, fish & chips, shepherd's pie, soup, salads, Butterbeer, etc. Theme: ' ''Harry Potter '''Snacks and drinks Sweets from Honeydukes – a candy and snack store. Diagon Alley A section sub-zone of the The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a town of the same name. TBA Tooniverse A eighth section inspired by cartoons, comics, and animated feature films, past and present. In there, it contains five sub-lands throughout, such as Toon Walk, Springfield, Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood, FrederatorLand, and VeggieLand. Theme: '''animation and comics '''Toon Walk Tooniverse's first sub-land which and entry of the section which is themed to classic and modern animated cartoons and comics. Theme: '''cartoons and comics '''Attractions Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '''- a junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Felix the Cat's House - a walkthrough attraction allows guest to journey through the tour around the house of Felix the Cat. Theme: 'Felix the Cat '''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls '- a water flume ride based on classic ''Dudley Do-Right ''cartoon. '''Theme: ''Dudley Do-Right'' Popeye's River Rapid Rescue '- a river rapid water ride featuring the characters from the ''Popeye ''franchise. '''Theme: '''Popeye '''Me Ship, the Olive '- a kid's playground themed around Popeye's ship. '''Theme: '''Popeye '''The Stunt Adventure of Ladybug and Cat Noir - a stunt show based on a French animated action series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Theme: ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' Yellow Submarine - a motion simulator ride based on The Beatles' 1968 animated film of the same name. Theme: ''Yellow Submarine'' Stores Toon Stuff '''- a gift store '''The Walter Lantz Store - a store which sells merchandises and art galleries of American animator and creator of Woody Woodpecker Walter Lantz. Located near Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster. Theme: '''Walter Lantz '''The Wacky World of Jay Ward - a gift store which sells merchandise based on the works of Jay Ward, a creator of Rocky & Bullwinkle, Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, etc. Located near Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls. Theme: Jay Ward Betty Boop Store '''- a gift store with merchandise based on Betty Boop. '''Theme: '''Betty Boop TBA '''Springfield A section sub-land based on an Fox's popular animated sitcom The Simpsons. Theme: ''The Simpsons'' Attractions The Simpson Ride - an IMAX motion simulator ride. Theme: ''The Simpsons'' Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '''- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. '''Theme: ''The Simpsons'' Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl - an aerial carousel ride based on The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror specials. Theme: ''The Simpsons'' TBA Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood A thrid sub-zone based on Universal Pictures/Illumination's Despicable Me franchise. Theme: Despicable Me franchise TBA FrederatorLand A fourth sub-area inspired by the works of New York-based animation company Frederator Studios, such as Bravest Warriors, Bee and PuppyCat, Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, and Cartoon Network's Adventure Time. Theme: Frederator Studios Attractions Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn & Jake '- a 3D motion simulator ride based on Cartoon Network series ''Adventure Time. '''Theme: ''Adventure Time'' Bravest Warriors on the Street '- a road show featuring characters from ''Bravest Warriors. '''Theme: ''Bravest Warriors'' The Adventures of Bee and PuppyCat '- a motion vehicle-style dark ride based on ''Bee and PuppyCat. '''Theme: ''Bee and PuppyCat'' Wubbzy's Hop-A-Long '- a child-sized drop tower ride based Nickelodeon's ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. '''Theme: ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a family roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's ''The ''Fairly OddParents ''Theme: The Fairly OddParents TBA '''VeggieLand A fifth sub-area of Tooniverse themed to VeggieTales ''franchise and is aimed at younger guest age 0-7. '''Theme: 'VeggieTales TBA Video Game City A nineth and last section which is themed to video games from Nintendo, Sega, and Namco. F-Zero MuteCoaster - a steel rollercoaster that is based on F-Zero games. Theme: ''F-Zero'' Star Fox Mission - an interactive motion simulator ride based on Star Fox ''series. '''Theme: 'Star Fox Luigi's Mansion Ghost Blasters - based on Luigi's Mansion games, its a shooting gallery dark ride about shooting all the ghost out of the mansion. Theme: ''Luigi's Mansion'' WarioWare Funhouse '''- an interactive funhouse-style walkthrough attraction inspired by ''WarioWare ''games. '''Theme: ''WarioWare'' Super Mario Ride - A dark ride based on Mario franchise. Theme: '''Mario '''Mario Kart: The Ride - A 3D motion dark ride based on Mario Kart series. Theme: ''Mario Kart'' Donkey Kong's Kongo Bongo River Rapids - a river rabid water ride featuring Donkey Kong. Theme: '''Donkey Kong '''Flying Kirby - TBA The Adventurous World of Nintendo '''- a motion HD 4D simulator ride succeeding The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera, and Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. Join Mario & Luigi as they travel through popular Nintendo worlds to stop Wario & Waluigi's villainous scheme. '''Theme: Nintendo. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D '- a motion 3D simulator ride based on the ''Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. '''Theme: '''Sonic the Hedgehog TBA '''Universal Lagoon A man-made lake that surrounds Universal Studios Mexico theme park. Universal Log Flume - a relaxing and fast log flume that is in the lake. Unless you can add those ideas to the rest of those sections if you want. Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Movie studio theme parks Category:Universal Tijuana